


Lean on Me

by AvaDiablo



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 08:11:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4340834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaDiablo/pseuds/AvaDiablo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiba waited long enough for Megan to make a move. If she wants to ignore him, she's got another thing coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lean on Me

Aiba had grown tired of waiting. He stood in the rain leaning against the wall of a building across the street watching a little restaurant, or more precisely the woman working there. She was the reason for his impatience, the reason he stood out here every evening until late at night watching her. Come rain, come shine. But as the Winter season neared it had become more or less just rain and if he was lucky even storm. This night wasn't any better than the previous ones as he felt cold shivers and rain water run down his spine. His luxurious coat got soaked and he felt chilled to the bone. The rain wasn't letting going to let up soon, it blocked part of his other wise clear few from his spot, leaning against the wall. But he didn't dare come closer. 

Megan wouldn't think too highly of him if she saw him standing there again. She was like an addiction he couldn't get rid off. Her shy smile as she served her costumers at the restaurant. Her full smile when they were together playing games and teasing each other. Her seductive smile as she lay beneath him on his bed. Her eyes always filled with love and compassion. The way she carried herself through everything that had happened to her being in Japan.  
But it had been months now and he had been growing impatient. He was waiting for her to make a move. She said she would. That was their deal. He wasn't to act or all hell would break loose. 

In the beginning the waiting had been fun. He was in a state of constant arousal, curiosity and joy. But the feeling had turned to dismay and despair as it became clear to him that she wasn't going to make a move. It had come to the point where he didn't want to wait any longer.  
So, what ever was going to happen tonight, it was her own doing. After all, he was Aiba Masaki. He was part of Arashi, the most influential group of Japan and no one in this world was going to lead him on. Not even her! 

Maybe he should've taken the hint, should've called it quits when he figured it out. But he couldn't ignore the warning signs that had been all around them for the past few months. The signs she was backing out of their relationship, that she was letting their friendship bleed to death. He couldn't handle it. He needed answers.  
But watching her every night proved to be worsening everything he felt. She had moved on. Smiling and laughing, teasing her co workers. The way she carried herself as if she didn't have a care in the world. 

There were signs his Agency was also interfering in his relationship with her. Which wasn't all that surprising, they had their fingers in every aspect that happened in his life. And defying the agency was simply not done. Once you signed the contract you kind of sold your soul, a fact you weren't really aware of until much later in life. Now in his early thirties it had become clear what it was he had actually signed. Of course by now he was too caught up in the hype of being a rolemodel to disagree with anything; he simply owed too much to the Agency. But agency or not, he was going to find out what game she was playing. And he was dead set on finding it out tonight. The more Aiba thought about it, the more he was sure the Agency had paid her off in some way. And that just angered him more. Had she really sold out their relationship? Against what price?

**

Megan did a double check before running out of the restaurant in the pouring rain. It was closing time, just a little after midnight. Garbage had been taken out, the counter neatly swiped and the tables and chairs were all cleaned. Time to finally head home as she locked up and ran around the restaurant to her parked car. Her heels clicked on the asphalt barely audible with the downpour. She had already taken out the car keys before leaving the restaurant so she wouldn't have to stand in the rain trying to fish them out of her backpack, while getting soaked in the proces. Swinging the door open she threw the bag on the back seat and took place in the car. Turning on the engine she waited for the windows to fog up and get clear again. It was an obligated wait, which she could very well do without. Every evening had been the same lately. Fastening her seatbelt before she'd forget, she turned on the heater and her car radio. Inevitable Arashi music started playing from the old installed mp3 player. Aiba Masaki's Friendship, followed by Hello Goodbye and Namida no Nagereboshi. These were the only songs remaining from her once huge play list of Arashi songs. One by one she had deleted them all. But it were these songs she couldn't get rid off. She skipped over them not in the mood to listen to them and feel a renewal of her constant heartache. Not that the liquid drum and bass playing now, did her any good as Connected by John B filled the car and reminded how connected she had been to Aiba Masaki. 

But even the reminder of the guy made her sad. And as she had done in the past few weeks she took advantage of her solitude to shed the tears she'd been holding back during the day. Tears she couldn't share at work, tears she didn't want to share at home. Megan tried smiling in her rear view mirror. Things sure turned into a mess pretty quick. By now Masaki would know she didn't intent on honouring their agreement; that their relationship was over and done with, even without her telling him.

He would probably be already over her and see her as a minor fling from the past. And that would be best. But she couldn't quite get rid of the guilt and the heartache. His agency had successfully threatened her and her daughter. They didn't even try to involve Aiba; they went straight to her and offered her money in exchange for her backing off. She was not allowed to have or seek contact and if he should contact her, she was obligated to let them know 'or else'. It was the 'or else' which haunted her nights and kept her mind preoccupied during the day. Everything had become suspicious and anything sudden just put her more on edge. Every day had become exhausting and troublesome.  
Megan sighed, trying to suppress her sobbing and kill the waterfall of tears. What good had crying done so far? It only depleted her emotions more at the end of the day. Wiping the last of her tears away she cleaned the lingering mist from her window. Putting the car in reverse she took one last look at the restaurant as she drove towards the road.

**

He saw her turn on the blinker. The little lime green car was easy to spot even in this weather. He'd already crossed the street when he saw her leave the restaurant. As she had to wait to join the traffic, he took his chance and opened her car door to the passenger side. That at least should teach her to lock all her doors, he thought.  
A whole range of emotions crossed her face as he took place beside her. They went from surprise to shock to horror to recognition and back to surprise again. He was too late to realise what she had grabbed in the meantime. Megan pressed down on the canister she was holding and sprayed him with a cold cloud of deodorant accompanied with loud yelling. Undoing the seatbelt she left her car and ran back to the restaurant trying to remember where she had put the keys as she padded all her pockets. Looking behind her she saw Aiba crawl out of the car rubbing his eyes profusely. He made hellish noise screaming at her.  
He couldn't be that idiotic, flashed through her mind. If he kept screaming some one would catch on.  
"How can you do this to me!" he yelled angrily, disappearing behind the car. He fell to his knees trying to find a puddle of rainwater and wash away the stinging the spray had left in his eyes.

"Why don't you keep screaming bloody murder and alert your freaking agency!" she yelled back at him, angry that he had scared her so easily. Still, seeing him caused a turmoil within her. Anger got replaced by sadness, by joy and by anger again. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him so she ran back. Getting into the car she drove backwards and shut the engine off. Opening the car door she took out her backpack and found some antibacterial wipes. Having kids made her always carry those. Sticky fingers gave her chills. Giving them to him, she flung the pack on her shoulder and pulled him up. Of all the things crossing her haywire mind the only question she could come up with was: "Why are you here? Are you trying to ruin me?" It came out more angry than she intended.  
"Are you trying to kill me?" he spat back at her, still rubbing his eyes, blinking like a madman as she let him to the restaurant. Fishing the keys out the of her pack she opened the door and turned on some lights. After hanging Aiba's drenched coat next to hers, she guided him to the restaurant's kitchen. She hoped their wet clothes didn't drip too much. She had just mopped the damn floor an hour ago. 

As she turned on the water for him to rinse his eyes she sat on the counter watching him. "For the record, I wasn't trying to kill you. I was defending myself." He didn't reply, washing the stingy chemicals out of his eyes. He kind of wished he could take them out and wash them proper as he would do with marbles. What ever she sprayed it fucking hurt and smelled like a flower bed. It was awful!

Looking at his clothes she'd wondered how long he had been standing in the rain. Even with his coat off, his shirt was soaked showing off his muscles underneath it. It kind of became a see-through shirt and reminded her to the fact how much she truly missed him. She missed his laugh, the way he could stare at her when she was doing random stuff, the way he could make her smile and laugh and feel like she didn't have a care in the world. It took part of her breath away, made her sad to see what she had lost. It also made her realise she needed to kick him out of her life for good. 

Seeing him bend over the sink using her wipes and the cloth to clean his eyes made her feel guilty. Part of her longed against better judgement to have him near her again. Pulling one leg up she laid her head against her knee, wrapping her arms around it. Her tears were not for him to see and since he was temporarily blinded he wouldn't really notice any way. This was becoming a fine mess. If his agency found out, there was no stopping them from ruining her life but it was her daughter's life she was most concerned about. She should ring them and let them know what happened, that he sought her out. But she didn't have the heart to call them. It never crossed her mind that he'd come to find her in the first place. But if they found out and she didn't call them they'd...

A hand going through her hair interrupted the spiralling of her thoughts. A pair of watery red and brown eyes stared at her. They carried anger in them. At least that was an emotion she could work with staring back at him. The eyes were a sharp contrast to the hand moving gently through her hair, caressing her scalp. It felt good and familiar. And brought more tears to her eyes.

"Stop," she said, pointlessly hoping he wouldn't. Instead he pulled his hand back. He couldn't believe she was crying and sobbing right now. He tried staying angry, clenching his teeth, and staring hard, feeling confused. Maybe she was sad because she'd have to pay back the money she got and she'd spend it all. Knowing her, he knew exactly where that money had gone to. He swallowed, leaning back on his arms, his back against the sink. Megan looked sad, her blonde hair tossled by the rain and wind, her cheeks flustered with sadness, her sparking green eyes glazed over with tears.  
"What did they offer you?" he said not knowing where to begin asking for answers. "How much was I worth to you?" A few more tears escaped her eyes as a sad smile played over her lips.  
"You really think I'd sell you out? After what they did the first time?"  
Aiba looked at her, not trusting her words. They filled his heart with hope, something he didn't want to feel.  
"Then what happened?"

"What do you think happened?" She raised her other leg and wrapped her arms around both knees, resting her chin on them.  
"Did they offer me money? Yeah, they did. Was I tempted to take it? Hell, yes, I was. Did I actually take it?" She looked offended that he would think she had. "I have never seen such an amount of what they offered. Ever. We would have been set for life, Macchan. For life," she repeated looking away feeling ashamed she used the intimate nickname. "They made me an offer ten fold of what they offered the first time. Even with the strings attached it would have been good to accept. But to sell my soul to them? To have them think they own me? I wouldn't do that." But it hurt he had been thinking that. It hurt bad.

"Then what?" He pressed. "What the hell did they offer you to walk away without a word?"  
"They didn't offer me anything! Don't you get that? If money doesn't work, what do you think they do?" She left the words hanging in the air. "Do you think they'd roll over and think to themselves 'Oh well that was too bad? At least we tried?' They threatened us! They threatened my kid! I did what I had to, to protect her, to protect all of us! That includes you, you damn idiot!" Megan ran her hands through her hair in frustration. "And now you've gone and probably fucked it all up!"  
Her anger fueled his. "How did I fuck it up then?" He spat back, slamming his fists on the metal counter. The sound it made echoed through the kitchen. But she wasn't phased by it. They stared at each other. After a moment Megan looked away again and sighed.

"They'd ruin all of our lives. They said they'd made sure live was unsustainable here, that they'd try to do the same back home. They'd ruin your life, too. They said they would rather destroy you then have you near me."  
Aiba shrugged. "They don't have that much to hold against me." Megan shook her head.  
"You don't get it," she said a bit disappointed that he didn't, "They'd take the one thing you care about most in your life and destroy it. They'd rather destroy the five of you than have any of you with anyone they think is not suited for you."  
"They always threatened with that!" he gave back to her. "You don't think you're the first to refuse the money, do you?"  
"You're a lowlife, Masaki! You thought I took the money!"  
"Yeah, well, a normal person would've said something to me!"  
"Like what?" she screamed spreading her arms for emphasis, "Please help me, they are ruining my life?"  
"For example!" he spat back.  
Their rekindled anger echoed through the empty kitchen.  
"Well, I'm sorry for disappointing you," she said a long last. A painful expression lay on her face. "Apparently I'm not cut out for these kind of games. At any rate, You should leave before you ruin my life for real."

He stood in front of her, arms crossed. "Make me," he said catching her eyes leaving her breathless.  
"Macchan," his name the only thing coming of her lips as familiar heat coursed through her system. Her voice soft, shy smile playing on her lips.  
"You don't want me to leave any more than I am willing too." His voice was warm and teasing.  
He came closer, laying his hands on both sides of her hips, standing between her legs.  
"So, make me leave."

"Leave," she breathed, a small seductive smile crossed her lips as she stared at his mouth. Those lips she longed to kiss.  
"Liar," he whispered back, his mouth just an inch away from hers. Her breath caught, the beat of her heart grew faster with anticipation. Still, he kept lingering looking into her green eyes, sly smile on his lips. "Kiss me," he whispered. She shook her head, licking her lips on purpose knowing he'd follow the movement of her tongue.  
"What kind of message would I be sending if I would do that. I just told you to leave, didn't I?" she whispered back leaning in a little closer, her nose circling his.  
"Kiss me," he repeated, wetting her lips with his tongue. His felt warm and moist. The intimate touch send shivers of joy through her body. To have him this close to her again, to inhale his scent, feel the warmth of his skin; it felt like playing with fire. She let her hands run up his arms and shoulders, disappearing into his hair, pulling his body closer to hers. His hands circled her ass and pulled her even closer. She could feel his desire hard against hers. She closed her legs around his hips.  
"I've missed you," he said sliding his nose against hers. 

"I can tell," she said back smiling, enjoying the nose rubbing more than she should. He smiled back, his eyes dark.  
"Tell me you missed me," he whispered to her lips, his breath warm. As he spoke his lips touched hers. It was so tempting to kiss them, let her tongue slip between them, taste him and play with his. The thought made her cheeks fluster. One of his hands traced the line of her spine up to her neck and moved towards her chin holding it between his thumb and index finger.

"Tell me and I'll kiss you," he promised. It made her laugh a little, stringing her fingers behind his neck. "I have a feeling you're gonna kiss me anyway."  
"You're evil," he told her as he took possession of her mouth. The sensation of having her near flooded his senses. The taste of her lips was how he had remembered it. Lips that were made to only be kissed by him. He body only to be possessed by him. No one else should and could have her.

The gentle pressure, that first touch, his lips against hers, it felt so good it made her almost tear up. Megan opened her mouth slightly, inviting his tongue to meet hers and play around. His hand traced the line of her jaw and pressed her lips closer on his, deepening the kiss, he moved his hips against hers. Her hands moved down and pulled his wet shirt from his jeans. Her fingers reached underneath it, touching his stomach and feeling him react to the first touch in months. He mumbled something in Japanese against her lips, sucking her tongue in his mouth and biting down on it. She pinched his sides and the both laughed at the reaction of the other.  
"Come home with me," he begged claiming another kiss. She shook her head. "It's not save," she said, "I don't care what you say." 

"Nowhere is save if they really are after you," he breathed against her cheek moving his kisses to her ear and her neck. The feeling of his mouth against her skin, the feel of his tongue, his teeth as he bit and sucked on her ear and neck. The dark edge in his voice made her doubt this situation they were in. She made soft noises as he found all the spots to make her want him all the more. Her fingers underneath his shirt crawled up to his neck, over his chest, scratching her nails over his nipples in a way she knew he liked. She heard his small intake of breath, felt it in the way he pulled her closer, her pressed to his. Her nails drew lines over his sides where they played with his warm soft skin, until he bit her hard in her neck as a response before claiming her lips and sucking on them.

"Tell me you want me," he whispered removing his shirt. The sight of his bare chest made her mouth dry. Heat burned within her. She couldn't help smiling as she saw that his nipples were erect. His abs were a bit more visible than they used to be. He'd lost weight. The thought that it could be because he had missed he too much to eat proper made her feel guilty and a bit proud, a dual emotion feeding her desire to own him once more.  
"Do you need to ask?" she gave back, hands on the small of his back drawing him near. She licked over one of those hard nipples, feeling his body react with a shiver and his hands in her hair keeping her lips where they were for a bit. She nibbled on it, sucked it in a mirrored image she was hoping he would do soon to her.  
"Tell me anyway," he pressed.  
"You talk to much," she playfully complained against his chest, her fingers playing over his abs.  
"You talk to little. Say it."

"You're the first guy to tell a woman she talks to little, Macchan. How about I'll show you," she said, taking one of his hands out of her hair and laying it on the bulge in his jeans, wrapping her fingers around it. "You feel this?" she asked as if he could miss it, moving both their hands over his hard jeans covered dick. For a moment he closed his eyes, out of breath as she rubbed their entwined fingers on him. She then pressed his hand between her legs under her skirt and rubbing them against herself. The panties were wet and her breath caught with the sheer intensity of feeling his fingers touching the core of her desire. Flustered and a bit embarrassed she pushed his hand away. What was she thinking by doing that? But she couldn't deny it felt so good, so familiar, playing these teasing games. Had that feeling of lust always been so strong?  
She half expected Macchan to come up with a comment to make her laugh or take her mind off from feeling embarrassed. He just stared at her. Eyes dark with passion, seeking hers, holding her gaze captive. 

"Say it," he repeated, letting his fingers slide under her skirt again, his breath rapid. She shook her head, trying to sort though that messy feeling which occupied her mind. Her heart beat was going insane with those fingers moving slowly up her thigh. Her breath came fast and in heaves.  
"We should stop,"she told him. He looked at her like she was insane.  
"Are you kidding me? I want to fuck your brains out. There's no stopping me."  
Whatever reply she wanted to give died on her lips as he shoved his hand forward, pushed her panties aside and pushed two fingers in her wet pussy.

"Oh," was the only sound she made, letting her head fall back, leaning on her arms behind her as he moved his fingers about. The fingers simulated what he intended to do later on, his thumb rubbing gently over the core of her desire. She had no choice but to react. That sure was a dick move what Macchan did, but it had the added effect that there was nothing she could do against his fingers being there, there was nothing she would want to do. As she leaned on her arms, he kissed her, moving his tongue in the same rhythm in and out of her mouth as fingers were. Her senses were drowning in a flow of lust. He could say stuff he always did, like how wet she was, how horny he felt, how he needed to fuck her, or to feel her mouth sucking on his cock. Instead he remain silent, not wanting to draw arguments from her lips as she was enjoying what his fingers were doing.  
Being silent felt weird enough that he had to fight the urge to speak. To remain quiet he pressed his mouth against her neck and sucked hard on her tender skin, using his tongue and teeth to treat the sensitive areas he could easily remember how those spots woud turn her on. There were more sounds escaping her lips, echoing in the empty kitchen. The pressure was building fast and came hard as she grabbed him by the neck, pressing her forehead against his and kept staring into his eyes as he was close on making her cum on his hand. He listened to her erratic breathing, felt the heat of her breath against his skin, noticed her teeth clenching her lower lip, the grip on his neck tightened. She looked angry, shy, hot and bothered. Megan missed the encouraging words he would say. Things like 'cum for me', insisting she'd tell him how much she needed him, how he made her feel. Right now that boarded on sinful and confused.

"I'm cuming," she whispered instead, feeling climax build up in her. He stopped his fingers from moving and pulled back, leaving her hanging for a few seconds, enticing a small smile from her lips. Her flustered state had always been something he seemed to enjoy most. He always stopped to watch her, to see how he could bring her to the edge and not follow through.  
"I want to be inside you, feel you as you cum."

Megan swallowed, licked over her dry lips and gave a tiny nod. It was the smile she gave him that told him he could do what ever he wanted in that moment. He undid the buttons and pulled his jeans down. He wasn't wearing anything under it. Taking a little more time he removed the jeans and threw it to the side. The contrast of her being still fully clothed and him naked was doing nothing good for her drowning senses. God, this man was a sight to behold. His skin tinted just a little darker than hers felt smooth to the touch. Leaning forward she let her hands run over his shoulders, his back and down over his spine to his firm ass drawing him closer. Masaki pulled her forward.

"Look at me," he told her as he was about to press his hard cock into her hot wetness. She opened her mouth slightly as she felt him enter her. Hard and hot, with ease, filling her. Her nails dug a little in his back. Heat flustered her entirely. Wrapping her legs around his hips, he pulled her to the edge of the counter. He moved slow within her, his fingers playing with the skin of her neck and her hair, pulling her head back so he could kiss her neck. He kept moving slow, driving her nuts with want and lust to be fucked harder. But instead of owning up to it, she began touching herself. Running a hand over her still covered breasts, rubbing and pinching her nipples. He watched her. The hand moving down to her rolled up skirt and the panties she was still wearing. Seeing his dick sliding into her, pulling back, made her groan a little. It was hot to see! She could also see her pussy dripping wet through her soaked underwear. Slipping her fingers into her panties she began to rub her self and touch him simultaneously. She could hear his intake of breath. It shouldn't be new, she often touched herself and him during sex. But it had been so long and it felt better than memory served. She could feel him trying to retain control on his tempo, she could also feel him loosing that battle as he pushed in harder, making her catch her breath.

Her breathing was nothing more than small hastened intakes of air. Aiba had move his hands under her shirt keeping her closely pressed to his body as her fucked her on the kitchen counter at the place she worked. Her single hand on his dick, touching and squeezing. Both were watching how he moved into her, both out of breath, heads resting against each other. Megan licked her lips, face flustered with lust. She felt desire burn and felt the need to postpone her climax, feeling the need for him to cum before she did.  
"Cum for me," she whispered, using the words he often told her. "I need you to cum for me." Aiba paused for a second looking into her eyes a bit stunned. Megan hardly spoke during sex. He pushed some hair out of her face looking into her eyes. The green in her eyes was so much darker than he remembered, her eyes filled with passion, desire and he was hoping love. "Fuck me hard," she said watching his reaction to her words. Having him stunned before her made her smile seductive and a bit evil. Who ever said 'there lies power in words' must have come up with it during sex. Aiba wasn't one to refuse any request made by women, least of all one from Megan at this point.  
He thrust within her, hard and fast, feeling the pressure from the tight hand around his shaft and the wet warmth of her pussy. 

"Cum with me," he breathed against her cheek, looking for her mouth, longing to suck on those lips of hers. The slight shake of her head was barely noticeable.  
"You first." It made him harder and fuck her harder. He badly wanted to cum inside her. It had been too long. He'd been lying awake at night dreaming about her, jerking himself off, wishing she was near him. Somewhere in his mind, a voice begged him to reconsider and make her cum first. He started to loose control, his mind preoccupied with seeking release. Megan watched him. His face and body sweaty, teeth clenched, breath erratic as he picked up speed and pounded away in her. She watched his muscles tense and relax, moving underneath that smooth skin of his.  
"Tell me how it feels," she insisted.  
"You're so hot," he answered between intakes of breath.  
"No," she said, twisting her hand on his dick pressing her nails into him. He flinched, his hands on her lower back scratched back, making her catch her breath again. "Tell me how it feels."

He breathed sounded strangled claiming her lips in hungry kiss.  
"Do it again." he demanded slamming his hips against hers, feeling pressure building, feeling the urge to loose himself in her damp wetness. Her nails scratched along his shaft. She felt his fingers press against her, his nails digging in. She smiled feeling the burn on her skin. She'd never been scratch before by any guy, she usually did the playful scratching. Never painful like this. It felt fucking amazing she could make him react like that. As his dick ploughed into her hot pussy she did it a couple of times more, hissing when his nails in return dug into her flesh, feeling the sting of climaxing.  
"Please cum," she begged removing her hand between their thrusting bodies. The pressure of her own fingers would ensure she would climax.  
He breathed against her temple, hand already on her wrist wanting to put her hand back. Her breathing was as eratic as his, he could see her sweat through her clothes. His mind had a hard time figuring out what game she was playing.

"You don't want to cum?" he asked heaving. His heart beat so heavy it felt like exploding. Before she could even muster a response he pulled out of her and pulled her from the counter, pushing her upped body against the cold metal of an cooking island. Pinning her body down with his hand between her shoulder blades he pulled her panties down and her skirt up.

"What-?" she breathed in stunned shock as he pushed his dick in her ass. Wet as she might be, his cock in her ass still burned painfully. Struggling to get up and escape the initial pain Megan moved. Her hands were imidately taken forcably by his and restrained on her back.  
"Macchan," Megan said wanting to yell at him for hurting her when he moved, making her complaining words alter to "Oh fucking god." She was wet, hot and wet. The movement still burned, but the pressure in her tight hole felt so good. He moved slow, letting her get used to his size. They'd only done it this way a couple of times, always under loving attention. Doing it this way made him feel sinful, guilty, but it felt so good, so tight, so warm, so wet. His name on her lips, calling him god only made his desire to own her grow.  
Aiba fucked her ass harder noticing her twitching body longed for it. Holding her down with one hand, he pushed the other underneath her hips lifting her higher, restricting her movements plus he could reach her dripping pussy. Him cuming before her? Not likely. He grunted as he repeatedly pushed his dick in to her firm ass, using his fingers to imitate his movement in her pussy, rubbing against her clit.

Megan moaned some profanities as she struggled to fight what he was doing. Her brain couldn't even bring the word 'unfair' to her lips, busy with keeping her breathing in fast bursts of air. With clenched teeth she looked behind her, anger lit her eyes. It was alternated by passion  
Leaning over her Aiba grawled above her: "I won't stop unless you cum first."  
Lust, desire, longing, passion all crowded her senses as she felt climax cuming hard. To punish him for taking control she kept quiet hoping he wouldn't notice. But the first contraction of ecstasy was hard and strong, running through her entire body. The tension in her muscles told him more than enough. Megan cried out as waves of orgasm surged to her toes and fingers tips and back again, his fingers relentlessly teasing her. Her body shook against his, her muscles massaging the length of his cock. Aiba thrust a few more times inside her wanting to cum so badly. With a shout he felt his load explode from his cock inside her, filling her.

"Come home with me," he breathed panting, leaning over her, releasing her arms, wrapping her up in his. Megan lay flat on the surface panting as well, staring ahead of her. Come with me, he said. It was tempting, so tempting.  
"You can't keep me save, you'd be out of a job, you're friends will hate you," she breathed back at him, her mind still hazy, body exhausted.  
"I don't care," he whispered feeling the truth in his words.  
"You'd be miserable," she gave back knowing how it would affect him. And how that would affect them.  
Aiba silently pulled her up and in to his arms facing her.  
"How can you not know how important you are to me? Do the last two years mean nothing to you?"  
"How can you even ask that?" answering his question with her own. It wasn't hard to imagine why he had asked, after all she did break contact out of the blue.  
"Then come with me and face this together. I seriously doubt Johnny's going to break up Arashi over you." Megan didn't feel his resolve, the only thing she felt was the fleeting feeling of the sex they had shared.  
"Tell you what," she said sighing and mustering a smile for her lover, "Give me a week. If nothing happens I'll come live with you. Even if I don't really understand why you would want to after what I did."  
"You can put me through hell and I'd still want you. Oh, wait you already did," he teased kissing her lips, rekindling her desire.  
"One week," Aiba agreed, "But you better stay in touch this time. If you don't I'll come get you!"  
Megan smiled against his mouth. "I promise."

The days flew by. Megan called him after work, knowing he was either out or just got home from his own schedule. They talked and teased. He even spoke to her daughter twice. It made him feel happy, it made him feel wanted and the feeling reflected on his work. He was more energetic than he had been in weeks.  
On the sixth day he waited excitedly for her to call. His friends sat beside him, talking and joking like they always did. It was rare for the five of them to hang out together since they all worked weird hours most of the time. The little ramen restaurant was cosy and, apart from the five them, empty. 1AM came and went. The passing hour made him feel restless as he waited for 2AM when he decided he'd waited long enough and pressured by Ninomiya next to him to "call her already" he did.  
"This number is out of service," the automated message gave back. He tried again, knowing full well what it meant. The feeling only got worse every time he dialled. Nino laid a hand on Aiba's jeans and put his head against his shoulder sharing the feelings aiba had crossing on his face. The same thing happened last year to him. Aiba sighed leaning his head against Nino's.  
"You want to drive by her apartment later?" Nino asked quietly.  
Aiba nodded knowing he wouldn't find any answers there either...


End file.
